Weight
If you don't like numbers, please leave now. Weight is a new mechanic used by towers. Each tower has its own weight. Upgrades usually change the weight of a tower, as well. Feel free to add your own towers! If 2 paths are upgraded, only the higher one counts. If they're both the same tier, then it defaults to the left path. Note that most of these aren't realistic. Also, 1 kilogram is equal to 2.2046 pounds, and 1 pound is equal to 0.4536 kilograms. (Rounded to the nearest pound) Dart Monkey *0/0: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *1/x: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *2/x: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *3/x: 170 kg. (375 lbs) *4/x: 200 kg. (441 lbs) *x/1: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *x/2: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *x/3: 12 kg. (26 lbs) *x/4: 17 kg. (37 lbs) Tack Shooter *0/0: 45 kg. (99 lbs) *1/x: 45 kg. (99 lbs) *2/x: 45 kg. (99 lbs) *3/x: 50 kg. (110 lbs) *4/x: 48 kg. (106 lbs) *x/1: 45 kg. (99 lbs) *x/2: 45 kg. (99 lbs) *x/3: 48 kg. (106 lbs) *x/4: 60 kg. (132 lbs) Sniper Monkey *0/0: 15 kg. (33 lbs) *1/x: 16 kg. (35 lbs) *2/x: 17 kg. (37 lbs) *3/x: 18 kg. (40 lbs) --18 or 40 should be Bloonsmaster's favorite number due to this. *4/x: 21 kg. (46 lbs) *x/1: 15 kg. (33 lbs) *x/2: 17 kg. (37 lbs) *x/3: 19 kg. (42 lbs) *x/4: 22 kg. (49 lbs) Boomerang Thrower *0/0: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *1/x: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *2/x: 12 kg. (26 lbs) *3/x: 12 kg. (26 lbs) *4/x: 12.02 kg. (26.5 lbs) *x/1: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *x/2: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *x/3: 50 kg. (110 lbs) *x/4: 55 kg. (121 lbs) Ninja Monkey *0/0: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *1/x: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *2/x: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *3/x: 11 kg. (24 lbs) *4/x: 14 kg. (31 lbs) *x/1: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *x/2: 10 kg. (22 lbs) *x/3: 15 kg. (33 lbs) *x/4: 16 kg. (35 lbs) Bomb Tower *0/0: 50 kg. (110 lbs) *1/x: 50 kg. (110 lbs) *2/x: 50 kg. (110 lbs) *3/x: 55 kg. (121 lbs) *4/x: 55 kg. (121 lbs) *x/1: 51 kg. (112 lbs) *x/2: 51 kg. (112 lbs) *x/3: 60 kg. (132 lbs) *x/4: 62 kg. (136 lbs) Ice Tower *0/0: 20 kg. (44 lbs) *1/x: 20 kg. (44 lbs) *2/x: 21 kg. (46 lbs) *3/x: 22 kg. (49 lbs) *4/x: 25 kg. (55 lbs) *x/1: 20 kg. (44 lbs) *x/2: 20 kg. (44 lbs) *x/3: 22 kg. (49 lbs) *x/4: 27 kg. (60 lbs) Glue Gunner *0/0: 13 kg. (29 lbs) *1/x: 13 kg. (29 lbs) *2/x: 13 kg. (29 lbs) *3/x: 16 kg. (35 lbs) *4/x: 16 kg. (35 lbs) *x/1: 13 kg. (29 lbs) *x/2: 13 kg. (29 lbs) *x/3: 18 kg. (40 lbs) *x/4: 20 kg. (44 lbs) Hologram Monkey *0/0: 140 kg (309 lbs) *1/0: 145 kg (320 lbs) *2/0: 150 kg (331 lbs) *3/0: 135 kg (298 lbs) *4/0: 250 kg (551 lbs) *0/1: 144 kg (317 lbs) *0/2: 147 kg (324 lbs) *0/3: 150 kg (331 lbs) *0/4: 200 kg (441 lbs) Gem Factory * 0/0: 250 kg * 1/0: 300 kg * 2/0: 350 kg * 3/0: 750 kg * 4/0: 1750 kg * 5/0: 5000 TONS * 0/1: 260 kg * 0/2: 275 kg * 0/3: 325 kg * 0/4: 500 kg * 0/5: 1000 kg Trivia *The Ring of Fire loses weight because fire burns its calories fire has no weight, and tacks do. However, there is fuel. *The TOTMG doesn't have the highest weight. The Satanic Temple does, as it weighs 9001 METRIC tons, while the TOTMG weighs 9001 customary tons. (Difference between metric ton and customary ton: 400 lbs/181.44 kg. Difference between the 2 TOTMGs: 36004 lbs/16331 kg) Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Public Pages Category:Lists